Ministerium CreperumThe Prequel
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: A short prequel to my story Ministerium Creperum...The Lord of Darkness leads an unusual and secret order..but what goes on really and are things as they seem..based on the MOD
1. Chapter 1

_Re-submitting this after all my stories vansihed..hope you all enjoy..please read and reveiw...thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Somewhere in Southern England, AD1903._  
_In a huge house that appeared to be lost in both time and space, forever surrounded by an endlessly swirling living fog. Its intricate brick and stone fa ade an eclectic mix of architecture that seemed to hold deep within ancient forgotten dark mysteries from ages long past. Indeed this was not so much a building but a sentient creation of a dark power waiting to swallow up all those that were foolish enough to venture too close._

"WHERE IS HE?" a huge dark robed male figure shouted as he strode down an oak panelled corridor, his anger was so tangible that even the ever present darkness attempted to recoil from him in horror. Sparks flew from his boots as they struck the floor beneath him and the very air crackled with a raw power that was threatening to be unleashed at any moment.

The four that walked and half ran behind, in a vain attempt to keep up remained silent apart from one man, a portly gentleman of middle age, who responded.

"We do not know, my Lord" his head bowed in both reverence and fear.

The huge shadow of a man halted in his tracks and turned on his entourage. Even from deep within his hooded robe they could all see the piercing green eyes that glowed from within.

His lips curled back in a vicious snarl as he spoke.

"Find him and bring him to me, Paul" his voice was all but a whisper until he turned his attention to a grovelling figure that was visibly shaking and avoiding direct eye contact.

"Mr Knight...look at me" he commanded.

The one he had just spoken to, foolishly hesitated and soon found himself suspended in the air with a large pale hand clenched around his throat, threatening to squeeze the very life out of him.

"I will not tolerate failure nor incompetence, your task was to keep an eye on Brother Love while I attended to other matters" The Dark One paused as he looked deep into Mr Knight's eyes, "If not for your gift of The Sight... you would now be in one of the cells awaiting my pleasure"

Then one known simply as The Lord of Darkness muttered words in an ancient and long accursed tongue and Mr Knights body grew limp then he released him from his grasp, letting the body fall heavily onto the cold stone floor.

"My Acolytes, take him to the sanctum...it is time for Mr Knight to join my Ministry", as soon as he spoke the final two men in the entourage stepped forwarded and flanked Mr Knight taking him by the arms, they dragged his unconscious body down the corridor and into the darkness.

He then turned once more to the one he had called Paul.

Brother Paul, make preparations for a ritual ...the whereabouts of Brother Love can wait awhile, the ranks of my Ministry of Darkness are about to be increased by one, a very valuable one at that .

With that he strode away leaving Paul to ponder not only the fate and whereabouts of Brother Love but what his lord and master had planned for the poor and most unfortunate Mr Knight.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of The Lord of Darkness himself, Paul scurried away down another corridor and pressed a section of the oak panelling which swung open as he touched it. He paused briefly as he lit a lantern and he peered into the darkness before him.

For all the years that he had walked alongside this man of darkness and mystery, he still often found himself wondering if he would ever make it out alive or even sane. The one thing that had surprised him the most was even after he had betrayed him, when The Lord of Darkness had began to form his Ministry the first one he sort out was him.

But why? The Lord of Darkness was not known as a forgiving person nor did he ever forget past misdeeds, and if he ever discovered that he had a hand in the disappearance of Brother Love, all be it in an indirect way. He knew that he would be spending the rest of his rather short life in one of the cells or even worse an offering for that which dwells below.

"No, stop this now" Paul he said out loud to steady his own nerves. "What's past is past"

He walked carefully down the stone steps that spiralled ever downwards deep underneath the house, until he found himself at a great heavy reinforced wooden door.

The Lord of Darkness walked with a purpose, he needed to consult with the one that dwelled in the shadows. Reaching his private chambers he moved his hand and the door swung open as he approached, as he entered numerous candles lit, bathing the room in an eerie glow.

He walked over to a pair of purple velvet curtains and pulled on the cord that hung by their side, they opened to reveal a large mirror, its mottled surface and dulled shine betraying its age.

The Lord of Darkness knelt before the mirror and intoned in a deep voice.

"Come to me...that what dwells in the darkness, You who are called The Purity of Evil, I need your counsel once more, aid me. Show me the heart of darkness"

A mist appeared to form on the other side of the mirror and a figure began to slowly appear, a tall figure of a man dressed in black robes. The very image of the one that knelt before the mirror apart from one major difference. Where as The Lord of Darkness had green eyes, the one known as The Purity of Evil had eyes that were pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Purity of Evil smiled down at his kneeling counterpart.

"How may I assist you?" he asked in a voice that rose up from the depths.

"Our archivist is missing, he was engaged in researching a way to release you permanently from your prison. The man I had instructed to watch him failed me, fell asleep and lost track of Brother Loves' whereabouts . The Lord of Darkness's voice waived slightly as he spoke, as if he was fearful of the one in the mirror.

"Dispose of him, or better still bring him to me" . The Purity of Evil licked his lips as he spoke, a pair of fangs clearly visible as he did so.

"I was considering that, but this man as the gift of Sight. Although he is highly untrained and very unfocused. I believe that once brought into the Ministry he would become an asset, with our guidance".

"Very well, but I sense an uneasiness about you ...approach me"

The Lord of Darkness stood slowly and walked towards the mirror.

"Remove your hood so I might see your face, I shall ease your mind and grant you some of my essence"

As the man known as The Lord of Darkness did so he spoke in hushed tones "I feel so wary all the time, and am plagued by memories that refuse to die".

The Purity of Evil, snarled as he heard this news ...for far too long he had been imprisoned in this mirror neither alive nor dead and this mortal man that stood before him was the key to his freedom.

But this one was still a mortal and prone to all their weaknesses and doubts, even though he had a naturally black heart and mind and had accepted the Purity of Evil and embraced the Heart of Darkness.

The frail flame that was his humanity was slowly dying. Soon he would be his completely, his mind, body and soul given freely to The Heart of Darkness . Now it was time to begin the final stage

The Purity of Evil reached out and so did the The Lord of Darkness, where their fingertips met the surface of the mirror shimmered and warped. The Purity of Evil whispered an incantation as he stepped forward. The Lord of Darkness followed suit and intoned his own version of the same spell.

If anyone had been either foolish or brave enough to be watching they would have seen the two forms stand toe to toe, fingertip to fingertip. Waves of black energy visibly flowing from the reflection in the mirror into the robed man that stood before it.

Silence filled the room and The Lord of Darkness lifted his head, for a second his eyes flashed black before returning to their usual vivid green. A cruel smile crossed his face and he licked his lips.

"That should ease all that ails you for now, my brother"

The Lord of Darkness said nothing but pulled his hood back over his head and closed the curtains before leaving the room, his mind now focused on the task at hand...the indoctrination of Mr Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paul took out a large gilded key, and placed it carefully in the lock, then before turning the key he whispered an enchantment of protection. It was only after he had done that, that he turned the key and swung open the great door.

Before him was a great chamber with high vaulted ceilings that were held aloft by intricate columns and grossly ornate walls. He never took much notice of the walls for fear that he might find the walls taking notice of him. As for the pillars, only once had he dared stand before one and look at it closely. Even now he still had the memory of what he saw embedded into his subconscious, he shuddered at the hated memory. If the pillars had simply been well carved by a crazed madman it would have been something he could have understood but when The Lord of Darkness informed him that this very chamber was created with those lost souls that had fallen before him, it made him sick to his rather ample stomach.

At one end of the chamber stood an altar upon which the prone body of Mr Knight already lay dressed in a plain purple silk robe, the Acolytes were standing at his head, unmoving like two living statues. Yes they might look like there was nothing there but Paul knew that these two were his masters silent watchers and guardians.

He walked towards the group and bowed his head as he approached, going over to a lone ebony cabinet. He paused briefly before opening it, and took out a silver chalice and a ceremonial dagger.

Paul became acutely aware of the drop in temperature, a sure fire sigh that the Lord of Darkness was now in the chamber.

"My Lord" he whispered as he turned, his assumption correct. For there at the altar looking down at Mr Knight was The Lord of Darkness himself. From what little Paul could see he noticed a difference, his hands were no longer pale and he carried himself differently as if a weight had been lifted.

Without word he passed the blade to his master and stood back after placing the chalice before The Lord of Darkness.

"Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei. Accept the Lord of Darkness as your saviour. Bathnal nathra. Allow the Purity of Evil to guide you. Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Anail nathrak, de era umbrana" The Lord of Darkness intoned, his voice taking on an ethereal tone. As he finished his chant he cut across the palm of his hand and allowed the blood to flow freely in the awaiting chalice.

He then carefully tilted Mt Knights head up and poured the blood into his mouth, within seconds Mr Knights body began to convulse and shake.

"You are no longer Mr Dennis Knight...but Mideon, my watcher in the darkness, the eye that sees all".

Then without any hesitation he took the blade and carved a sigil in both Mideons chest and on his forehead.

"Stay with him, my Acolytes...see that he comes to no harm" he turned to leave but stopped and without turning he spoke, "Paul, attend to me in my personal chambers, we have much to discuss"

"Yes my master"

Paul put away the chalice and dagger, while doing so he wondered what the Lord of Darkness would want with him.

Not daring to tally he hurried after his Lord and Master. Little did he know what his master was about to reveal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Lord of Darkness walked quickly back to his private chambers, yes it was time to bring Paul fully up to date with what was going on and show him the bigger picture. The task ahead was going to be difficult and he needed Paul to be fully aware of just what was at stake.

Paul slowed down as he approached the door to the Lord of Darkness's chambers, in all the years that he had walked by his side he had never set foot beyond the very threshold that he stood before now. And for some reason he now found himself feeling nervous, more than he had ever done so before in his entire life.

He went to knock on the door but before he could it swung open seemingly of its own accord.

"Come in Paul, I've been waiting for you" The Dark Lord half chuckled as he saw the obvious look of surprise on Paul's face. He was sat in a high backed chair that was placed near some velvet curtains

Paul entered and did his best not to look around, what he did see surprised him. The whole house was rather lavish and grand but yet this chamber was understated and simple. He could clearly see a huge but plain four poster bed and a rather large desk, the rest of the room was pretty much bare, with just a few choice pieces of art dotted here and there.

The one thing that did however constantly catch his eye was the pair of purple velvet curtains near which his master was seated and the more he looked at them, the more he began to notice how they appeared to be moving as if caught in a slight breeze. Which was strange because not only was there no breeze to be felt but they were hung on an inner wall so there was no window behind them.

"You might be wondering why I asked you to join me here" .

Paul nodded "Yes, in all these years you have never asked me to attend to you here. Is there something in particular you wanted, my lord?"

"Yes, of a matter of fact there is" his voice was cold and emotionless.

Paul tried his best not to gulp, well not too visibly. He had always wondered what went on in here when the Lord of Darkness was alone and now he was terrified that he was about to find out first hand.

"Calm yourself Paul, I can sense your fear from here not only that but if your heart beats any faster I'm afraid it might burst" .

Paul gave a little nervous smile still unsure of what was happening. The Lord of Darkness gestured for him to come closer.

"I see you have noticed the curtains, would you care to see what is behind them?"

He stood up and walked over to the pull cord, Paul moved and stood next to him just like he always did, an ever faithful servant at his masters side. The Lord of Darkness tugged on the cord and the curtains opened with a slight swoosh.

There before Paul was a large, no a huge antique mirror. As he peered into it, a mist formed in the reflection before him and from out of that mist came the Lord of Darkness, no he thought how can this be. He went to take a step back but found his path blocked by The Lord of Darkness, who now had a hand on each of his shoulders holding him firmly in place.

"Behold, the Purity of Evil...the very Heart of Darkness...let me introduce you Paul to my soul"

With that the Lord of Darkness pushed Paul forwards and he stumbled up against the mirror. At first he was afraid that he was going to crack it but no he was wrong, so very wrong.

He looked up in horror as two arms extended out of the mirror and grabbed him by the lapels pulling him towards a snarling face that revealed two very pointed teeth. But that wasn't was scared him to the point of screaming, it was the black eyes that swallowed up his very soul.

As Paul started to scream, the Dark Lord closed the curtains speaking quietly as he did so

"Try not to kill him my brother, I still have need of him"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Lord of Darkness sat himself behind his oak desk and smiled as he looked over the papers awaiting his attention, yes it would have been kinder to simply explain it all to Brother Paul Bearer but showing him was far quicker and more straight to the punch.

Paul's muffled screams died down soon enough then there was a thud as his body was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

The Dark Lord sighed and walked over to the body, he looked down half expecting to see the worst but in fact Paul was still alive. Although by the look on his face Paul wished that he wasn't.

"Paul?" he asked, hoping that his servant was still with him mentally at least.

Paul, looked up at where the voice came from and for a second pulled back but then relaxed a little when he realised that this was not the monster he had just encountered but his long time master.

"I'm sorry Paul, I should not have done such a thing" the tenderness in the Lord of Darkness's voice was very uncharacteristic but genuine. "I only wished for you to understand"

Paul stood and brushed down his clothing "That's quite alright my lord...you did what you thought was for the best".

The Lord of Darkness walked over to a small embossed cabinet and opened it, he then poured a generous amount of cognac for Paul and himself.

"Drink this" he commanded, then seeing the look of both shock and uncertainty on Paul's face he add "Please!" as he returned once more to his chair behind the desk.

"If this is to succeed and failure is not an option here for time is running out for us all, we need to find another archivist. Someone who will hopefully be able to assist me in deciphering the ancient manuscripts. We need to locate that what is hidden and soon" . He slammed his fist down hard as he finished a physical full stop to what he was saying.

"If I might be so bold my lord"

"You may talk freely Paul, I have always sort your counsel"

"This is more of a query, to settle my own mind if you will"

The Lord of Darkness nodded for Paul to continue. "You said that the one in the mirror was your soul...I do not fully understand my lord and master" .

The Dark Lord sat back and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"He might as well be, Paul...you are aware that for a long time that I have been interested in the long forgotten and ancient rites and rituals that mankind used to practice in order to gain both knowledge and understanding

Some six years ago I was doing just that, I had discovered a text hidden in amongst some old papers I had acquired . It promised to reveal the one thing that man truly desires...and I foolishly thought I would be able to control whatever if anything was released". He paused to take a sip of the cognac before continuing.

"How little did I know, that the one thing man wishes for would also be the one thing that can and will consume him...I surrendered my soul in order to gain such knowledge and now in order to survive I must first gain a power that is beyond both dreams and nightmares. That shade of myself needs a certain sustenance as you found out, for that I'm am truly sorry. I need to be reunited with him before I start to feel the urges that he does...I fight it Paul, but I am only flesh and blood and this body grows ever weaker. I need my soul back but in order to get it, I first must do his bidding, The Purity of Evil is well named, he is indeed the very Heart of Darkness, The Weaver of Nightmares"

He finished the last of the cognac and stood up, "Paul, if I fail in my task. I will cease to exist for he will claim this body and all I have tried to accomplish will be for naught"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Lord of Darkness looked at Paul with interest, "So does that answer your question my old friend"

Paul nodded, "Yes it does, thank you" as he quickly finished his drink, eager to be as far away as possible from that mirror and that what was held within it.

"Now please Paul, if you would be so kind as to try and find out what happened to Brother Love, I would be most grateful" .

He strode over to the chamber door and stopped to turn to Paul "I shall be checking on Mideon, and giving him instruction for the rest of the night".

With that he was gone, and Paul shuddered as he realised he was alone in the private chambers with that thing in the mirror. He bolted for the door and as he dashed through, he swore he heard an evil laugh emanate from behind those dreaded purple velvet curtains.

Paul managed to regain his composer as he entered the lesser library, looking around at the mess that Brother Love had left it in. Yes he did feel a little responsible for the man disappearing but he had no idea that Brother Love would be so foolish to wander around the Sanctum at night, alone.

Nevermind, that he would dare to ignore the explicate instructions not to enter the lower rooms unattended by either The Acolytes or The Master.

After picking his way through the veritable minefield of pile upon pile of books and papers. He sat himself at the overcrowded desk and picked up a random pile of papers, in doing so he sent another pile tumbling to the floor, were they joined the numerous others that lay scattered around the room.

Paul shook his head, The Lord of Darkness would not like this one bit. Such mess and disorganisation was something he knew his master could not, nor would he tolerate.

Glancing briefly at the papers he noticed that some of them had a common theme. Brother Love had been in correspondence with another archivist/scholar by the name of J F Goodrum. Looking through the numerous letters this man did indeed appear to be quite knowledgeable in the more stranger things in life. In fact Paul spotted several clippings from various journals that either Mr Goodrum had wrote himself detailing his discoveries and theories behind several rather more bizarre events and legends or they were chronicles of his exploits as he travelled across the globe.

Paul sat back and smiled, this J F Goodrum sounded perfect. He had to go tell the master immediately of his find, Brother Love and his fate could wait a little while longer.

Mideon sat on the altar, rocking to and fro. The Acolytes had moved back a step or two when he awoke. He felt lost and confused, he was vaguely aware of being placed here by the two men he could see but after that it was all a blur apart from the sensation that was now part of something big.

The Lord of Darkness entered the chamber and the Acolytes instinctively dropped to their knees, Mideon just sat and rocked some more staring straight at the man in the black robe.

"Mideon...do you know me?" The Lord of Darkness asked in a quiet but authoritative voice.

"You are known to me ...yes ...I know of you and what you are" Mideons voice was shaky and uncertain, as if he found talking difficult.

The Dark Lord dismissed the Acolytes, who went and waited by the great door, out of earshot but within reach of their master should the need arise.

"Tell me what you know ...my all seeing eye" He never took his eyes off Mideon and stood before him, waiting for his response.

"Bonded in darkness, forged from pain, filled with hate" Mideon never ceased rocking, not even when the Lord of Darkness walked over to the cabinet and removed a thin cruel looking curved blade.

"I sense a confusion about you Mideon, what bothers you ...my watcher of mankind ".

"I see... everything and nothing, I need" he hesitated as if he was struggling to find the words.

"Clarity" finished the Lord of Darkness, for him. "I shall give you that what you need"

The Lord of Darkness motioned for once of the Acolytes to approach. They both looked at each other as if they were deciding which would approach, the tall muscular dark skinned man answered the summons and stood before his master, his head bowed.

The Lord, moved so he was at the side of the Acolyte, and began to chant in ancient tongues. The man suddenly slumped and The Lord of Darkness caught him before he could fall to the ground, then swiftly taking the blade he removed an eye from his memorised Acolyte.

"Bradshaw, take Simmons and deal with his wound, his sacrifice will not go unrewarded".

Mideon sat transfixed by what had just happened. He watched intently as his new master walked back over to the cabinet and removed a silver and glass container. Again the air filled with the sound of the Lord of Darkness's voice as he chanted in long forgotten tongues and this jar filled with a swirling mist, he then placed the eye in the jar. Sealed the lid tight and passed the jar over to Mideon.

"There my all seeing servant, a gift"

Mideon held the jar up so he could peer into the mist as it swirled around, he moved slightly as the eye came into view and seemed to blink.

Then he found it was all so much clearer...

"I know you ..deadman walking, angel of death and keeper of secrets. Purity of Evil, Heart of Darkness, The Weaver of Nightmares"

"Good!" The Lord of Darkness lowered his hood and looked Mideon directly in the eyes

"Do not fail me again, Mideon or I shall introduce you to that what dwells in the dar.."

"The fat one approaches with great haste" Mideon interrupted. he is excited about something my lord Mideon resumed his rocking while staring deep into the jar "I like my gift my Master, we are happy now the eye sees all, we are as one"

Paul burst into the chamber and stopped before the Lord of Darkness.

"I have great news my lord. I have found a replacement" he panted slightly as he spoke.

"Mideon you may go, let the Eye show you the way to the kitchens. I'm sure the staff there will feed you".

"Thank you my master" he said as he got down from the altar and shuffled out of the chamber.

"Please continue now Paul, there are wards that surround me that will prevent even the Eye from seeing or hearing this"

"A young man, gifted in his desire to uncover the unknown and comprehend the impossible"

The Lord of Darkness smiled, "so" Paul continued "I was thinking that perhaps it was time to bring out the Reverend William Percival III once more. And set the man a task to see if he is indeed as good as would appear my lord" .

"Very prudent Paul, research I know myself takes some time. There is a coming storm and as long as everything is in place and completed before this century reaches its teens, then all will be well".

He placed a hand on Paul's shoulder and nodded, "Go to London and seek out this young man, ascertain if he is suitable and then report back to me"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Lord of Darkness returned to his private chambers and sat once more at his desk, hoping for that stray particle of inspiration that would help him uncover the mystery that lay before him. He prided himself on his high intellect and the ability to solve the most awkward of cyphers but all this before him meant nothing. Apart from certain damnation if he did not discover how to read it all and the years were ticking by far quicker that he wished for.

He got up and walked slowly over to the huge bed, why he even bothered to lay down he did not know for it had been years since he had slept, but still the ritual gave him some comfort and reminded him that he was still human, if only just.

As he lay there his mind wondered back to when he had discovered that accursed text. He could clearly recall picking the manuscript up and looking at it, at first the words meant nothing but the more he looked at it, they appeared to rearrange themselves so that he could fully understand them. And well they promised to show him the one thing that he had been searching for all his life, a way to free a man's soul and allow him to gain understanding like never seen before.

It took him a full year to gather that what was needed to perform the ritual it detailed, and he did the ritual to the letter. Everything went just as the text said it would, apart from it failed to mention that in order to free your soul you had to surrender it to the very darkness that man is so fearful of.

His eyes opened as he heard someone or something clapping, slowly as if they were mocking his thoughts. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment while he tried to sense who was in the room with him, but there was nothing there.

The room was now dark or it would have been if not for the eerie and somewhat ominous reddish glow that was coming from behind the velvet curtains. He went over and pulled on the cord carefully and instead of standing directly before it has he usually would instead he stood to one side, heeding the primeval voice deep inside himself.

There stood in the middle of the mirror was The Purity of Evil, slowly clapping, a wry smirk on its lips.

"Well done, you have finally realised. You are now lost and can never be found".

The Lord of Darkness suddenly felt so very weary and just about managed to reach the chair that he had placed next to the mirror.

"Yes, in order to free yourself, you have to become me now was that so hard to work out"

The Lord of Darkness's eyes grew wide as his reflection stepped out of the mirror and stood before him. The shade that was him, his soul...no his tormentor spoke in hushed tones.

"Many, many moons ago they laid me down in a grave as if it would be my final resting place, filling it with the Earth s rotting soil. They tried to destroy me, wishing I would just go away".

He stepped ever closer to the Lord of Darkness, who for all his own power was nothing but a child compared to this entity.

"Those simple minds of mortal men, they sent me back to the very place that was my origin. Destroy me, the more they tried the more powerful I became. And now I have risen from my grave thanks to you, the reckoning is upon us" .

"A plague of darkness is coming, and the all encompassing evil for which there is no escape. No mercy, no hope, it is called the future, and in the future I will look down upon them and I will decide whether you are an agent of darkness, or are you just mere kindling for my fires?"

All the time he listened, the Lord of Darkness tried to rise out of the chair but found he was held by unseen bonds, so all he could do was look on in terror as he felt himself being drawn deeper an deeper into the black pools that were The Purity of Evils eyes.

"The power of darkness shall be offered only to a chosen few, and those that resist the temptations of my Ministry, will find that pain becomes synonymous with punishment. Embrace the Darkness and relish in the earthly delights that pain has to offer, resist, and there are no limits to the torment you subject yourself to. Don' t fight it, it will tear your soul apart. So let my servants be few and secret. They shall rule the many and know that I am the reaper of men, the chaser of souls, the weaver of nightmares; I am the heart of darkness. I am now and ever will be the purity of evil".

"The hell you were threatened with as a child is no longer an option, it is a reality, a living breathing reality, and you all are right in the middle of it. Yes, Hell has relocated to Earth. Now you will know why you are afraid of the dark, and you will learn why..."

With that he stepped forwards and pulled the Lord of Darkness to his feet, then he picked him up and hurled him at the mirror. The Dark Lord braced himself, the sudden violence of the attack snapped him out of the the trance he was under.

But the was no impact, instead he felt as if he was falling, forever falling. He opened his eyes and looked on in shock then horror as he saw The Purity of Evil stood in his private chambers.

"You shall remain bound here, until time comes that you fully accept what you are..."

The last thing he saw as the Purity closed the curtains on him, was that the Purity of Evils eyes flashed from black to green an exact copy of his own.


End file.
